


Guitar Smack Down

by Petchricor



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, daniel gets his ass kicked, david gets some well deserved praise and respect, david is secretly a badass, kids are impressed with david being a badass, rightfully so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: “I like to think I’m a nice guy. But no one, not even someone as nice as you, can threaten my kids and GET AWAY WITH IT!”





	Guitar Smack Down

**Author's Note:**

> based off a comic by off-the-moon on tumblr

Daniel tossed the poisoned kool-aid over his shoulder with a grin. He’d almost downed it, what a disaster that would have been! He knelt by a kid he hadn’t bothered to learn the name of and pulled his knife out. He thought maybe it started with a-WHAM! A pain like fire shot through Daniel’s skull as he went flying back, grip on his knife tightening so it didn’t go flying too.

He clutched his stinging eye, blood tricking passed his fingers and down his cheek as he groaned in pain. Damn that hurt like hell. He pushed himself up with one hand, trembling under his barely-there weight. Footfalls approached him from behind, an angry threat emanating with each step. He felt a shiver run up his spine and he tensed, whipping around to face his attacker.

“These are _my_ kids,” David growled, guitar held in his hands like a weapon. The chipper demeanor Daniel thought would never break had vanished, leaving nothing but unadulterated anger. Daniel gripped his knife tighter, trying to plan a route of attack or, if all else failed, escape. “How _dare_ you pull a knife on one of my kids!” Daniel scrambled back a bit more as David raised the guitar over his shoulder like a bat.

He swung the guitar down full force and Daniel rolled out of the way, getting to his feet and slicing for the others side. David surprised him with a skilled side step and a guitar to the back of the skull. Daniel shrieked in pain and stumbled forward, barely keeping himself upright as the world spun around him. He felt sick all of a sudden and he wobbled. He whipped around and threw his knife. There was a hollow _thunk_ and Daniel stood dumbfounded as he watched David yank it out of his guitar with ease.

“I like to think I’m a nice guy,” David said in a tone that definitely didn’t belong to a nice guy. He stalked towards Daniel, who matched each of his steps with one of his own. “I can be a pushover, sure, and maybe I give people way too much of the benefit of the doubt.” He could feel his pulse in his fingers, he was trembling as the blood trickled down his face and onto his pearly white shirt. He was hyperaware of the stain forming against his collarbone. “But no one, not even someone as nice as you, can threaten my kids and GET AWAY WITH IT!” He brought the guitar down one last time and everything went black.

AΩ

“Hey, David.” David looked away from the ambulance and down at Max, who was still watching it drive away. He had that expression, the one that was supposed to look blank and uninterested but really meant he was thinking about something. Max looked up at him, suspicion in his eyes as they narrowed. “He sure had a _lot_ of head injuries, and you’re the only one who remembers anything that happened back there. Mind filling me in?”

“Oh, Max,” David cooed as he patted the other’s hair. “I already told you, poor Daniel just fell down a hill, that’s all.” Max shoved the hand away and glared at David, who did his best not to let his smile falter.

“There is so much wrong with that story. First of all, there were no hills over there. Second, how does he get _multiple head wounds_ by rolling down a hill, and _only_ his head? Why wasn’t he hurt anywhere else? And lastly, there’s fucking _blood_ on your guitar, David!” He looked where Max was pointing, his eyes falling on the guitar he had propped up against the dining hall. Max was right, there was indeed blood stains on his guitar. He bit his lip nervously. “Look, did you kick his ass or not?”

“No,” David said flatly, grabbing his guitar. Max groaned in irritation and headed for the tents, apparently not willing to put up with this. David smiled, trying not to laugh. “Clearly I wacked him in the head with a guitar, I thought you’d already figured that out.” He heard the other stop but didn’t bother turning to look at him, he didn’t want to know what level of disgust his expression held. He hung the guitar around his neck. “Dinner is in half-n-hour.” He walked back to his cabin, not looking back.

AΩ

David walked into the dining hall to the usual chatter of the kids and Gwen yelling for them to stop throwing food and whatnot. He stopped halfway through on his way to grab food because he realized everything had gone quiet. He glanced around the room, all the kids staring at him with expressions he couldn’t quite read. He quickly looked at Max in horror. He must have told them. He jumped when Nikki suddenly squealed.

“DID YOU REALLY BEAT HIM UP WITH THE GUITAR?!” she demanded, leaping up to stand on her seat with a grin. The room was silent again as everyone stared, waiting for his answer. He wanted to just run back and hide in his cabin, feeling their eyes peer into him. “Well?!”

“Well, I mean,” he stumbled over his words, swallowing passed the nervous lump suddenly in his throat. “Yeah, I did. He had a knife, I couldn’t just-” the entire hall exploded with noise and David leapt into the air. The kids were on him in a second, crowding him with praises and questions all muddled together. He could hear Gwen yelling at them to calm down but none of them were listening, clearly too caught up in the moment.

He felt his arms being pulled on, Harrison holding one wrist and Neil pulling on the other. He grunted as Nikki leapt up onto his back, gripping his shoulders for support. He decided not to question the impressive leap. She started asking questions at the speed of light, most of them surrounding the guitar and if she could see it. Dolph was trying to climb up his side, making David laugh because of how it tickled and nearly topple over.

“All right, all right!” Max shouted above the din, banging two pots together from the kitchen to get their attention. “He’s a fucking twig, guys, you’re gonna break him, get off!” They all protested verbally but did as told, Dolph and Nikki hopping to the ground. “Seriously, though, I want to hear that story.” The dining hall was filled with noise again as the campers all agreed.

“I wanna see the guitar! I bet it looks so cool with the bents and stuff in it! Oh! Does it still have blood stains? I hope it still has blood stains!” Nikki was practically shaking with excitement. David lightly shook his head, but he was smiling despite himself. It was the first time he’d seen them all excited about the same thing, how could he deny them what they wanted?

“All right, I’ll tell you.” They all cheered. “But at the campfire tonight, I’m starved and I want dinner.” The cheering was replaced by moans of disappointment. “Also that way I can show you all the guitar.” It quickly turned back to cheering again.

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
